


Oblivious

by AceOnIce



Series: Inspired By Quotes And Poetry [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Isabelle Lightwood Is So Done, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Pining, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, so many love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: "Boy, thou hast said to me a thousand timesThou never shouldst love woman like to me."-Shakespeare, Orsino, Twelfth Night-OR-Alec is trying to tell Magnus he loves him, but Magnus doesn't seem to be getting the message.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Inspired By Quotes And Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624414
Comments: 16
Kudos: 210
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> The quote in modern english is basically "boy, you told me a thousand times you love me in ways you could never love a woman". And Orsino is saying it when he realizes the 'boy' is actually a girl. She's been REALLY obvious that she loves him and he's super oblivious for most of the play so it fits.

Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood were practically attached at the hips from the moment they met in the first grade. It was an instant friendship that only grew as they did. When they were eleven Magnus came out to Alec, in a fort made of sheets and pillows in Alec's living room, confessing that he liked boys and girls. Alec had accepted it easily, Magnus was his best friend. They would always be best friends. It took Alec for more years to realize his own sexual orientation, but as soon as he did he told Magnus in the treehouse they'd built in Alec's backyard. He'd been a nervous wreck even though he knew Magnus would accept him. Sure enough, Magnus had wrapped him in a giant hug and told him he admired Alec's courage. 

Alec wouldn't have changed anything about their relationship. He loved growing up with Magnus always by his side. He loved every bit of their friendship... but it did making confessing his very romantic feelings for Magnus insanely difficult.

At sixteen, a year after coming out to Magnus, Alec had realized he liked his best friend in a way that made his pulse jump every time he saw him. At seventeen he'd realized he was head over heals in love. Now, at eighteen, in their last year of high school, Alec was determined to tell Magnus how he felt.

Of course, first he had to tell Isabelle. 

"Oh my gosh, Alec that's so great!" She jumped to hug him when he confessed his emotions with red cheeks. "So how are you going to tell him?" And that, _that,_ was the problem, wasn't it? Because how do you tell someone you've been best friends with for over ten years that you love him? 

"I don't know!" He sinks onto Izzy's mattress and tugs a hand through his hair. "I want to tell him, I need to tell him, you know? Even if he doesn't like me back, he's such a good person, such a good friend, he wouldn't make it awkward-"

"Then what are you worried about?"

Alec sighs, pressing his forehead into his palm. "I _really_ want him to like me back. And, even if he doesn't, he deserves for me to do this the right way. But I've never done this before."

"Alec, relax. I'm sure he'll love any way you decide to tell him." He grumbles an incoherent response and hears Izzy sigh. "Would you like me to help you?" 

Alec's head shoots up. Isabelle is a year younger than him, but she has experience dating and asking people out and talking about feelings. She excels at romance, something Alec's never been able to figure out. "Yes please!"

Magnus regularly spends Friday night at Casa De Lightwood. It's his and Alec's movie night. They always watch something new, a movie chosen at random, binge on pizza and popcorn and then sleep in their treehouse on the piles of blankets they've hoarded away. Isabelle had insisted Alec use this time to confess. For one, he would already be alone with Magnus. For another, wouldn't it be so romantic to confess in the place they'd built themselves and spent nearly all their free time? Alec didn't disagree. He just wanted Magnus to know how he felt. 

When Magnus shows up, the rest of the Lightwoods are out at a family dinner (another weekly tradition that Alec has never been part of due to the conflicting schedules). Alec answers the door with sweaty palms, but a surprising amount of confidence. 

Magnus has the same vivid red streaks in his hair that he'd had at school, the same shimmery makeup. But he's changed into a comfortable T-Shirt and sweatpants. Alec realizes happily that the T-Shirt is one of his own, something Magnus must have accidentally picked up and held onto over the years. 

"Are you going to let me in?"

Magnus asks, grinning when Alec remains statue, blocking the doorway. At his words, Alec jumps out of the way, a blush curling up the back of his neck. He'd just been so distracted by how cute Magnus looked in his shirt. 

"Of course!"

As he danced into the house, because really Magnus always moved with the grace of a dancer, Alec realized he was a pizza box and a gas station bag. He sets the pizza and sodas, extracted from the bag, on the table in the living room and Alec adds a bowl of popcorn and a pile of candy. They switch off who brings what every week.

A children's movie about dinosaurs plays on the screen, but Alec can't pay attention. He keeps sneaking glances at Magnus, curled up on the other side of the sofa. The television light did odd things to his complexion, but his face is relaxed and open. He's so beautiful it makes Alec's heart hurt. 

Alec pulls the blanket off the back of the couch ("one blanket only Alec, that way you have to share") and spreads it over his lap. Then he waits until he sees Magnus shiver lightly. He tears his eyes away before Magnus can catch him staring.

"Mind sharing?"

Alec looks up, pretending to be surprised. He lifts the side of the blanket in invitation and Magnus slides into the space next to him. He's pressed close enough that they're touching from the hips to the ankles, feet propped on the coffee table. Alec has to remind himself to breathe. His arm is tucked awkwardly against Magnus' arm, his elbow digging into Magnus' bicep. He moves his arm to rest on the back of the couch. He wants to rest it along Magnus' shoulder, trace his fingers over Magnus' upper arm, pull him closer until Magnus' head rests on him. But his confidence isn't quite that high yet so he'll take what he can get, basking in the heat that Magnus radiates. 

By the time the movie ends, the rest of Alec's family is back. He can hear them moving throughout the house, but none of them drop in to say hello. They know the routine. Magnus excuses himself to wash off his makeup while Alec cleans up the small mess they've made before brushing his teeth and heading outside. Somehow Magnus beats him there, already in the treehouse, sitting in the doorway, legs dangling. He has to crouch a little, curling his spine, to fit. They hadn't prepared for their growth spurts. 

Alec swallows. Magnus with his hair combed down, face free of makeup, is a sight to behold. He's an entirely different sort of gorgeous. Especially with the moon and stars as a backdrop. His face lights up when he sees Alec and he moves out of the way, into the treehouse.

They're really too big for it now, having to curl up to avoid hitting the walls, forced into close proximity with each other. Alec loves it and Magnus doesn't seem to mind. Alec smiles at him once they're situated on their sides, facing each other. There's just enough moonlight to make out Magnus' answering smile.

"You're beautiful."

The words slip out unintended and unplanned, but he doesn't try to take them back or deny them. It's the truth and Magnus deserves to know.

"Thank you darling."

The pet name makes Alec's heart thud even though he knows it's not unique to him. Magnus calls everyone 'darling'. It makes him sound vaguely British. It's adorable and annoying (because it always makes Alec jealous when he hears Magnus call anyone else darling). 

Alec takes his time gathering his courage, watching as Magnus eyes get droopier with sleepiness. When he starts to worry that Magnus will nod off before he's able to confess, it's the perfect motivation. He finally speaks.

"Hey Mags?" 

"Hm?" 

He sounds half asleep already. Alec, on the other hand, is still wide awake. 

"I love you." 

His voice isn't confident, it's barely audible despite the silence. It's all he can manage with his stomach twisted in knots.

Magnus gives him a tired, dopey smile. "Love you too."

Alec wasn't expecting that. His breath catches in his throat, but before he can say anything or pull Magnus into a kiss and finally discover what his lips feel like, the other teen has fallen asleep. Alec is slightly disappointed that Magnus isn't more excited, but he doesn't allow it to touch the overwhelming joy in his heart. He rolls onto his back, grinning at the wooden slats above him, until sleep carries him away much, much later. 

In the morning, nothing is different. Which is confusing and unsettling. Magnus shakes him awake and Alec almost goes in to kiss him, but he's already moving back. His hair is adorably rumpled. "Should I make pancakes?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Is everything alright?"

Magnus must catch the hesitance in his voice. Alec nods. Contentment thrums through his veins. Magnus loves him. It doesn't matter if they kiss or don't kiss or talk about it or don't. Magnus _loves_ him. And his pancakes are delicious. "Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Except by the time they've eaten and Magnus makes his way out the door, they still haven't addressed it. Nerves are starting to fill Alec's head and heart as he wonders if Magnus regrets it. Maybe he was more asleep than Alec realized, only responding because he'd been completely out of it. Maybe it was coming back to him now and he believes it to be a mistake.

When Alec walks him to the door, Magnus leans in and for the briefest moment Alec thinks the other teen might kiss him. His breath is stuck in his chest, his fingers twitching, wanting to pull Magnus in. But Magnus only gives him a quick hug. A good hug, but too short and not at all what Alec really wants right now. "I'll see you at school."

Alec stares at the door after Magnus leaves, trying to comprehend what just happened. When he can't come to a satisfactory conclusion, he runs to Isabelle's room and pulls her away from her mathematics homework. She listens with a furrowed brow and when he's finished she sighs. 

"Alec, did you specify that you love him romantically?"

"No? The situation was inherently romantic, it was obvious."

Isabelle groans, twirls around in her desk chair. "You're an idiot. How many times have the two of you slept up there?"

"More times than I can count, why?"

"Has it ever been inherently romantic before?"

Alec considers this. He frowns because she's right. It's normal for them. Alec had only found it romantic because of what he'd been planning to say. He shakes his head, "But I told him I love him."

"Yeah, but you guys are always saying that. He probably thought you meant it platonically."

Alec curses at himself, at his own stupidity. He hadn't expected things to go _this_ wrong. Of course Magnus hadn't even understood what he'd been trying to say. It must have seemed like a relatively normal Friday night to him.

"Hey, don't worry, hermano. You haven't ruined anything. You just need to be more obvious."

"More obvious. Right. Okay... Help me?"

"Only because you're practically useless without me."

Alec tries again Monday morning. He gets to school early, slips a note into the grates on Magnus' locker and waits for his friend to find it. 

It's not until lunch that Magnus comes prancing towards him, the recognizable paper folded in his hand, held on display. He waves it towards Alec with a grin on his face. Alec's heart skips. He thinks the grin is a good sign.

"I have a secret admirer!"

Wait. What?

Magnus slides into his spot beside Alec, tossing his bag to the floor and showing the note to the table. "I found this in my locker. Isn't it adorable?"

Alec knows what it says without having to look.

_Magnus_

_You're undoubtedly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I suck with words, but I love you more than I can even imagine expressing. I understand if you don't feel the same and that's okay. I just need you to know how much I admire you, each and every beautiful part of you._

_I love you_

_-A_

"It's a little much from a stranger," Magnus continues while Alec stares, disbelieving. "But it's sweet isn't it?"

"What does the A mean?" Raphael asks, pointing at it with the end of his fork. He looks uninterested.

Alec knows what the A means. It means he'd signed his name on the note, but when he ripped the page out of his notebook, the rest of his name had been torn away. He'd just been glad the rest of the letter was still visible. He'd expected Magnus to connect the dots. Isabelle is staring at him from across the table, her mouth agape. 

"It clearly stands for anonymous."

"Magnus-" Alec starts, only to be cut off.

"Isn't it romantic? I never expected to have a secret admirer, but it's kind of exciting isn't it?"

And he sounds so excited that Alec can't ruin that. So he nods along and purposefully avoids Isabelle's gaze. He can feel her judging him.

Somehow, after a lot of pleading and bribing her with her favorite take-out tacos, Isabelle helps him again. She suggests he go the more traditional route. Bring flowers. Ask Magnus to the next school dance. Don't be a chicken. (Her words).

So on Wednesday Alec approaches Magnus at his locker with a handful of red roses.

Magnus smiles at him, entirely too put together despite the early hour. "Good morning Alexander. Who's the lucky man?"

"They're for you."

Magnus grins as he takes them and smells the petals.

"What's the occasion?"

Alright. He has one line. "Will you go to the school dance with me?"

"Of course. We always go together. You didn't have to ask or bring me flowers, but I appreciate the gesture." Magnus pulls him into a hug, but Alec is so stunned he can barely return it. When Magnus lets go of him, he runs a finger over one of the petals. "You are the best friend anyone could ask for. You're going to make someone very happy one day."

 _You!_ Alec wants to shout. _I want to make you very happy!_ The words get stuck in his throat. He wants to do this right and somehow yelling at Magnus for being oblivious doesn't seem like the right way to go about things.

"I'll pick you up at six on Friday?" Magnus asks, somehow not noticing Alec's state of extreme distress. 

"It's a date," Alec responds, trying not to sound as miserable as he feels. Because it's not a date. It's just two friends going to a dance together. As friends. Magnus has made that abundantly clear. 

Alec sulks the rest of the day. 

After school, Isabelle lets out a frustrated whine when he tells her. "How did you ruin this?"

"I didn't ruin it!" Alec complains, turning his head so his face is no longer smushed into her pillow. "I gave him roses and asked him to the dance, just like you said. He completely misunderstood."

"The two of you are ridiculous." She points an accusatory finger at him.

"Do you think he's misunderstanding on purpose?" Alec pushes up until he's sitting. He picks at the worn fabric of his jeans. "Maybe he understands, but doesn't want to hurt me? Maybe he's trying to let me down easy?"

"Of course not. Magnus isn't like that. He'd tell you if he didn't like you. He's just being dumber than we anticipated. Alright, we have to up the game, make it impossible not to notice."

"You still want to help me?"

"Alec," she says with utmost seriousness. "I will not rest until Magnus Bane knows just how much you love him."

Friday evening comes and Alec is more determined than ever. He's going to make sure Magnus understands by the end of the night. He's going to do anything and everything to show him. Starting with a new outfit that Isabelle made him buy. It consists of a blue button up, some kind of silky fabric Alec isn't used to, that brings out the array of colors in his eyes. He tried to comb down his hair, only to fail half a dozen times, and wears slacks instead of jeans. He even has matching white rose boutonnières for him and Magnus. He'd wanted to get red ones because they symbolize romantic love, but Isabelle told him it would clash with his shirt and in the end the color didn't really matter.

When Magnus arrives, Alec opens the door before he can even knock. Magnus is gorgeous as always, in a white button-down with a blue vest and tie. The colors match Alec's almost perfectly. There are even streaks of blue in Magnus' hair, adorning his undercut. He taps Alec's arm. His nails are the same shade of blue, albeit more sparkly. "I see Isabelle arranged for us to be matching."

"She knew what you were going to wear?"

"She made me buy it."

She hadn't told Alec about that. He loves his devious little sister. 

"It looks great on you."

"Thank you Alexander, you don't look half bad yourself."

"Here, wait, I mean, wait here for just one second."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, but complies while Alec fetches the boutonnières from the fridge. They're real flowers so supposedly they have to be refrigerated to keep them from dying. Alec doesn't understand the science, but he hadn't wanted to risk it. He returns to Magnus as quickly as he can, nearly tripping over himself in his haste.

"What are these?"

"Boutonnières. So we match even more."

Magnus blinks at him, clearly taken aback. A small smile stretches over his lips. "They're lovely."

Alec takes one out, handing the box to Magnus, and pins the flower to Magnus' chest. He had to practice with a clothespin and an old shirt more times than he would ever admit. It pays off when he's able to smoothly attach it to Magnus' vest. Magnus is watching him with an odd expression that hopefully means he's finally, finally, catching on. 

Alec takes the box back and opens it. "Do mine?"

"Of course." 

Magnus takes it out and presses a hand to Alec's chest to hold the fabric steady as he pins it in place. Alec wonders if Magnus can feel his racing heart. He's worried he's going to have a heart attack for all the strain he's been putting it under, trying to ask Magnus out.

"Magnus-"

"Pictures!" Maryse enters the room with little warning, cutting Alec off before he can attempt to confess his love. Again. He forces a smile and poses for an array of photos. "The two of you look so handsome! Let's do one more outside, in front of the treehouse."

"Mom," Alec grumbles, but it's a good idea. He wants a picture of them, matching, in front of one of the many, and most important, places he fell in love with Magnus. 

Summoning his courage, fueled by his frustrations, Alec faces Magnus and wraps his arms around his waist. To his surprise, Magnus leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. It is, without out a doubt, one of the best moments of Alec's life. The camera shutter snaps and Magnus lowers back to the heels of his feet. "It'll make a good picture."

The words sting a little bit. Alec lets Magnus go. He's even more determined now, desperate to feel Magnus' lips on his skin again- for real next time. "We should go."

Magnus drives them the short distance to the school and when they get out of his car, Alec holds out his hand. Magnus blinks at it, but after a slight pause, slides his own palm against Alec's, interlacing their fingers. The warmth of his skin juxtaposes the cool rings he's always wearing. Alec holds on tightly, worried that if he lets go, Magnus might slip away. 

They enter the school gym where the dance is being held and Alec studies the decorations. They've gone all out for a regular school dance. It's not big like prom or home-coming, but it looks just as ornate. It's already packed with students, milling around tables or dancing to the fast paced music. Alec has special instructions to wait until a slow song to ask Magnus to dance. Friends dance to fast music, lovers dance to slow music- according to Isabelle.

"Should we get something to drink?"

"Sure," Alec lets Magnus pull him over to the table, refusing to release his hand. Magnus hands him a Dr. Pepper, taking a Coke for himself. A sophomore with bright red hair is watching them. 

"You guys are so cute!" She squeals. "I'm so glad you're finally dating!"

"Uh, who are you?" Alec asks at the same time Magnus sputters, attempting to deny the claim.

Magnus sighs, giving up for the moment. "This is Clary, she's in the GSA."

Alec nods in understanding. Magnus is president of the club. He's dragged Alec to a few meetings, but they were never really his style. 

"Congratulations you guys."

"Oh we're not-"

Alec interrupts him. "Thank you."

Clary grins at them and moves away. Magnus raises his eyebrows at Alec who shrugs in response, pretending it's no big deal. They wander the edge of the gym, sipping at their sodas until a voice comes over the sound system. A surprisingly familiar voice. 

"Alright, everyone, thank you for coming out tonight." Alec turns and sees Isabelle on stage, gorgeous in a sparkly silver dress, holding the microphone. And really, _how?_ "We're going to slow it down for a moment." Groans erupt from the dance floor, but Isabelle ignores them. "So ask your crush to dance and make your move. Seriously, you guys, this is your chance."

Alec knows she's talking to him now. He forces down a blush.

"Is your sister on the party planning committee?" Magnus asks him.

"No, I have no idea why she's up there."

A chime like church bells starts up over the speakers, followed by a steady thrumming. Alec knows the song right away. He's listened to _War of Hearts_ enough times while he pined over Magnus. Somehow Isabelle knew. 

Alec swallows and puts down his soda on the nearest table. "Dance with me?"

"Always."

Alec leads him onto the floor. This is his moment. He's not going to ruin it this time. Even his terrible dance moves won't get in the way. He won't let them. Alec releases Magnus' hand, but freezes. Because he really doesn't know how to dance. Luckily Magnus takes pity on him, guiding Alec's hands to his waist before placing his hands on Alec's shoulders.

Magnus starts with a soft swaying that Alec can keep up with, even if his movements aren't nearly as graceful. 

_And I cant sleep because thoughts devour,_

_Thoughts of you consume_

Alec steps in, sliding his hands to Magnus's lower back. There's still space between them, but not as much. They're close enough now that Alec has to tilt his head slightly to keep eye contact. 

_I can't help but love you_

_Even though I try not to_

_I can't help but want you_

_I know that I'd die without you._

Alec sucks lowers his head to speak into Magnus' ear, lips brushing the ornate silver cuff. "I love you Mags. So much it hurts sometimes. I want to hold your hand and date you and kiss you and hold you. I want you to be my boyfriend and go to dances with me because we're dating. I want to kiss you at graduation and take you on cute coffee dates when we go to college. I love you so much."

He hears Magnus suck in a breath. He waits with his heart in his stomach. This is it. There's no way for Magnus to misunderstand. One of Magnus' hands moves from his shoulder to the back of his neck, fingers scraping through the hair at his nape. Then Magnus is pulling his face down and kissing him in the way Alec has been dreaming about for two years now. It's soft and sweet, but determined. 

When they have to pull back, Alec is stunned to see Magnus' eyes watering. "I love you too Alexander."

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Of course. _Of course._ "

Alec grins and kisses him again, because he gets to do that now. He kisses him slow and long. It's innocent enough, but they're still lucky they don't get scolded by a teacher. The song slows to an end and Alec steps away, leading Magnus off the dance floor, grabbing his hand again. Now that he's allowed to touch Magnus this way he doesn't ever want to stop. 

When they're far enough from the dance floor to talk normally, Alec turns to his now boyfriend and admits, "I've been trying to tell you for a week."

Magnus squeezes his hand. "I hoped, but... I didn't want to assume. I thought my own feelings were coloring my judgement. That I was only seeing what I wanted to see."

"Isabelle thinks we're idiots."

"She's not wrong." Alec kisses his cheek simply because he can and savors the happiness that spreads over Magnus' face. "I know we just got here, but I would very much like to leave now."

"Wha-"

"See, darling, I've been waiting a very long time to kiss you and touch you. If you're so inclined, I would very much like to do things to you that aren't at all appropriate for a school dance."

Alec's whole body heats up. He nods eagerly, clearing his throat. "Yeah, no, that sounds better than staying here. Let's go."

They leave the dance, not noticing the relieved junior that had been carefully watching them. Isabelle leans against the wall, finally relaxing. _It's about time._ Alec owes her _so many_ favors. For now, though, she refocuses her attention on the bubbly redhead that's been sneaking glances at her. Perhaps she can still salvage her own night as well. 


End file.
